


Eternity of Adventures

by jacenmikaelson5



Series: The Dark Path Of Jedi [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: When Palpatine was slowly dying and Klaus Mikaelson time device went wild. It took them to 1715, Earth 40, the milky way galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 2 of the dark path series so be nice i know there is a lot of confusion on this i tried to made it fit in.

**Havana Outskirts of town Beach**

Jacen felt guilt and shame, He unleashed Palpatine why? He doomed the GA. But Palpatine is not dead he thought to easy death mother told me about his body jumping power. He began to stop dreaming and wake up to whatever that blinding light took us. Jacen is feeling wet on his clothes most of them, he woke up and aaw a blue morning sky the breeze is toxic. He is on the beach of a unknown land,

Jacen sat up in his wet clothes and saw the waves coming on the shore. Then he began to feel weak and his body began to sizzle and he wondered the hell is happening.

 

He quickly stood up and looked for any place for shade is was a plain beach. Jacen is getting hotter and he felt like he was dying his body is steaming like a Nerf burger grilling. He found a cave and vamp-ran inside, Jacen felt well again and better but this is a problem he can't find his Friends and Family in the sunlight "I have to wait until sundown."

 

Instead Jacen tried again, he lifts his hand to light and stay his hand. A few seconds later Jacens hand began to sizzle again, he quickly put his hand in the shade. "Damn it." He punched the stone cave walls It made a big hole.

 

Later what appears to be noon or Jacen thought he is getting hungry. So he hears footsteps and saw a young man blonde hair maybe in is 20's. The guy saw Jacen and discovered him hiding "hey you are you watching me." So the man is walking to the cave towards him. Jacen is freaking out he is so fucking hungry, he began pacing back and forth.

 

He went the cave wall and leaned on it and said to himself "shit I don't know to drain him dry or kill him. Where the hell is Lucien we promised to together always and forever?" The man placed his hand on Jacens shoulder and said "are you okay you look pale. My name is Tim whats yours." He turned around and saw him and he said "my name is Jacen." Tim looks like he wants to do a hand greeting a handshake.

 

Then he saw Tim's neck and he hears the blood pumping quickly, The hunger is so chaotic, his face began to change into the vampire face but he said before he grabbed him "I am sorry." Jacen becomes overwhelmed with the urge to feed.

 

As his fangs retract, and starts feeding on Tim, but Jacen was hungry he kept on feeding he literally rips off his head, which falls away from his body. It rolled to a women's feet that Jacen didn't know was there. She began screaming loud "Oh no Tim, you Demon disgusting fuck child. How could you?" Jacen couldn't do a damn thing cause of sunlight "wait." She is already gone screaming her lungs off running like bloody murder.

 

Jacen looked at Tim headless body and blood, he felt guilt for killing a innocent man trying to help him. Back at Logans palace they were evil and they attacked first that was different. "Fuck she is going to tell where ever she came from." He sat down next to the corpse.

 

Jacen said out loud "where are you Lucien or Klaus? You promised me to help me control it." Then he began to cry, He leaned his

 

head on his knees while sitting, tears were soaking his pants were they were still wet from the ocean. So he sat alone wishing he wasn't a vampire anymore.

 

Later evening it looks the sun is going down but not quite, He heard a noise it was a voice "where is the demon love." It is Lucien Jacen is excited he got up and saw him from the corner of the cave shade. Then Lucien is telling the women "thank you daring." So he put one hand on her neck and squeezes her neck until it broke.

 

He saw Jacen, Lucien vamp speeds to Jacen. Pin him to the Cave wall "you’re alive when i was in town i heard a demon I thought it was you or one of the originals." Lucien began hungrily kissing Jacen. Wrapping his hands over Jacens head. Jacen just out of the blue passionately Kissed Lucien back with warm lips and curved his face. He was surprised but stiffen then slowly in his embrace. "Wait not now a killed him look Lucien."

 

Lucien looked away from Jacen and saw the corpse and bent down to check it out "wow you went all rippah on him didn't you." He looked at Lucien with a angry look "Lucien your not helping please i need help controlling it." Lucien nodded and picked up the corpse and threw it on the beach for all to see.

 

He waved Jacen to come "come on we need to move before more people go searching like the British." Jacen shake his head no "I can't the sunlight burns me its not like my galaxy for some reason this sun does." Lucien looks like he does not understand. If different Galaxies have each set of their own rules, maybe here earth does not have the force or ancient powers so the vampire rules brought jacen to a regular vamp on earth. But in the star wars galaxy he is more upgraded and more immortal than earth. "Okay here."

 

Lucien reached in back pocket and brought out a ring and Jacen looked in confusion "whats that? Your proposing how grandiose. I thought I was the one with a flair for the dramatic." Lucien grinned and falt out told him "well I know, but the ring allows you to walk into the sun."

 

He took the ring from Luciens fingers and put it on his middle finger. Jacen didn't feel anything so he step forward to the sunlight out from the cave and he didn't burn. Lucien smiled he picked up Jacen by the waist and lift him up. Cradle him in his arms and began kissing Jacen. The kiss felt like perfect harmony, and the waves, sounds. Jacen stopped the kiss and told him "I am surprised you can hold me." Lucien is blushing and grinning.

 

He let go of Jacen and let him down "come on we stay here long enough. When the women came into town she made a scene lets hope more people don't get word of this. Or go snooping." Jacen followed Lucien through the grass fields "What do you mean?" Jacen saw the town not far but still Lucien has not spoken, Jacen touch his shoulder but Lucien put it off "we have to be careful there is a Enhanced Original Vampire Hunter around the originals father Mikael. It is his life mission to kill the Bastard Klaus, so if he learns of us he can use us against Klaus to kill him." He took it all in.

 

**Havana**

 

They finally reached the town its sign reads "Havana" so he looked around the surroundings "good to know Lucien." Lucien pointed to a Inn "there a brought us a room already just in case. Be careful rough neighbors." Jacen scoffed, he fixed his clothes, finally were dried. They sat down at the Inn, Jacen relaxed by putting his feet up on the table and drank the whiskey that Lucien brought.

 

Then a what appears to be a pirate captain and his crew "your in my seat. Move and I don't have to be violent." Lucien and Jacen looked at each other, they began laughing. Jacen kept on laughing "ok first i will give you one warning leave now we won't kill you guys." The Captain smiled and drew his sword "My crew and I are fear in the British navy." Lucien got up and so did Jacen "Alright Fine Jacen they didn't listen. Shall we."

 

Jacen and Lucien suddenly vamp-out and begin to lunge for The pirate crew. As they fight, Lucien and Jacen are able to snap the necks of many of them, and toss others across the room. They seem to have the upper-hand at first.

 

After Jacen and Lucien take out another several people.

 

Lucien and Jacen nod at each other encouragingly before they get to their feet and get back into the fight. They start snapping more necks of the crew and feed on several more to give them additional strength, As they fight violently against the humans, Lucien and Jacen growl loudly as a sort of war cry. Jacen and Lucien are still fighting violently The pirate crew and have killed or seriously injured the majority of them.

 

 

Finally they were all killed blood and gore speared everywhere, corpses too. Jacen and Lucien are playing chess while Edward paces around angrily "Forty-six. An entire Pirate Crew plus the captain. Forty-six bodies drained and torn apart! I am impressed."

 

Jacen moved a pawn and took Luciens bishop "Nonsense! It was at least sixty! Ah, they neglected to check the back of the Inn." He smirks, Lucien says " Ah!" Jacen tried to explain his reasons "Why do people always run under the table? I mean, it makes no sense!" Edward is annoyed "It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us. Like the Templars or the British."

 

Lucien moved his queen piece to take Jacens Knight. "I'm surprised you have the time to concern yourself with us."

 

Edward sighed angrily "Is that what all this is about? We need to talk about your murders the skill is a bit to much. But I need all the help I can get." Jacen stopped playing chess for a bit "what do you need?"

 

Edward moved to them and said "I offering a deal join me on my team." Jacen and Lucien looked at each other deciding which one to choose.

 

**Meanwhile at Nassau**

When the blinding light faded. Klaus is groaning and the sunlight is burning on him. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like the Caribbean islands. Klaus saw Rebekah next to him and went over to body and woke her up by touching her shoulder "Rebekah get up now."

The place looked like he has been here before; he is pacing on the beach and saw the town, fort on the left on the island. "We are at Nassau." Klaus begins to check his vortex manipulator it is messed up he pushed the buttons to take them back. But it needs ancient power source to fuel it "damn it." He saw Rebekah up and is looking around the sights "Nassau really Nik."

Klaus went to her and hugged her "I am sorry and the explosion messed up the time device."

Rebekah smiled and saw someone in the water passed out letting the current take them in the sea "nik it could be our brothers or Freya in the water." Nik took off his shirt his naked muscular body torso he began to swim in the water and kept on stroking his arms in the water he saw the body go underwater. Rebekah saw what is going on "Nik be careful." Klaus dive underwater and hold his breath.

He saw the body, begins to swim faster and using his vampire speed. He picked up the man up and began to swim the surface.

Rebekah saw him come out of the water she is running into the water to help "Klaus." He put the man down and saw it was Jag "he is jacens boyfriend." Rebekah to say see if he is okay and not dead, she put her fingers on his neck and began reading his pulse "he is not breathing."

Klaus acted quickly began CPR he put of his hands on his heart and pushed, he bent down to Jags lips and blew into his body. Klaus kept on repeating the cycle then Jag awoke he saw his surroundings "Jacen where is he?" Rebekah stood up walked back and forth "somewhere in this time."

So Klaus went off somewhere in the town, while Jag felt bad for for everything so he saw Rebekah "hey Rebekah right." She looked at him "yeah what is it?" Jag barley knew her at all a stranger yet he feels like he can trust her so he told the truth "I am sorry for everything cause if i didn't pick that vacation ad in the holonet this crap would not happened and be stranded."

Rebekah liked his honestly and felt affection for him she smiled. Jag felt her hands on his arms they embraced Jag looked at her "you know Rebekah my old boyfriend dumped me for some guy named Lucien i am free." Rebekah began hungrily kissing Jag.

Wrapping her hands over Jag head. Jag just out of the blue passionately Kissed Rebekahs back with warm lips and curved her face.

She is surprised but shock then melts in his embrace. Rebekah stopped and broke the kiss "I don't know much about what happened in the star wars galaxy but i know you helped saved this family from a madman. For that i am grateful."

Jag never felt happier he told her "you’re welcome but do you think we will stay here a long time." Rebekah stopped looking at Jag and saw her surroundings she wondered where is Klaus at? "I don't know Nik always has a plan but judging from now we should be careful our father is still alive back then I heard in 1710's he was in the Caribbean." Jag kept on staring at Rebekah face she looks like a queen "So beautiful you are." She smiled and lean in to give him another kiss. Then Klaus came up behind Jag grabbed his shoulder tight and threw him in the ocean. "Nik why did you do that we were talking? Nothing was going on."

She tried to go after him in the water but Klaus stopped her "It didn't look like nothing and i promised Jacen i would take care of him but if he continues this love for you but how many freebies did i sign for not to kill him." Klaus has just been tossed into a stone wall by Rebekah; making him so angry he speeds over to Rebekah and kicks her in the side before twisting her arm painfully. Klaus throws several punches, which Rebekah blocks with her hands before he spins on one foot and kicks her in the face "Nik stop."

Klaus for once listened to her "i am sorry." Jag swim back to shore and went up to Klaus and punched him "what the fuck was that for?" Klaus felt the punch it was hard he is surprised he could feel it he touched where he punched him at blood "well i don't like it when men flirt with my sister i am very protective."

Jag knew she is a vampire he crossed his arms "From what i saw she can take care of herself." Rebekah told Klaus "i can but not the real threat remember that Mikael was in the Caribbean islands around 1715-1720 we have to be very careful Nik."

Klaus remembered hearing a vampire hunter in this area but right now they are in New Orleans there past self’s. "So while you guys were flirting I got us a house and supplies." Jag spoke to him "thats it?" Klaus began enraged and picked him up his throat and told him "yes thats it because we need lay low my crazy father finds us he would kill everyone in this town to get to us and I expect the others are fine if they are careful." Rebekah saw Klaus tighten his grip "Nik drop him now." So he did and then heard a interesting conversation so he said to Rebekah and Jag "come on." 

 

A Pirate women looks like Sophie is explaining a monster in Havana "yeah i saw it happen a women came screaming in town saying a man bite off her husband’s neck and ripped it his head off." Klaus is very worried and step in "what else."

She looked at him she thought he is handsome "well lad for you anything. Well I saw a man go up to her saying everything will be okay and i think she show where the monster is. But enough about that what are your plans for tonight." Klaus smiled it has been a while with a pirate and they embraced so he told her "what’s your name?" The red head smiled and answered "Anne." Jag saw Rebekah making a disgusted noise "he is always like this well i hope he hurry’s."

After Klaus finished talking to Anne he up towards them they started going to the house Klaus bought "seems like one of us is spreading word about us and is messy doesn't clean up their messes it could very very bad Mikael could be here." Jag is thinking how this new world is so different yet still the same "Who could it be i wonder?"

Rebekah is checking if no one is following them, Nik told Jag while he open the door to the house "my best bet it is either Jacen,Lucien, or Kol. That could be bad." So Rebekah saw the house it is a dump mostly she is surprised it is still standing "it that the best you could do."

Klaus looked at her and said "well better living conditions mean more attention plus we should decide to stay cause it was one of them mikael will know. It will be walking into a trap." Jag snap a look at Rebekah and smiled then he turned to Klaus "Well you guys are original vampire right can't we take him together." The hybrid laughed he went up to him and placed both his hands on Jags shoulders tighten his grip. Jag is on his knees screaming in pain blood is dripping down his chest and back "Ahh what... is... that...for..."

Rebekah went to his rescue and tried to removed Klaus hands "He doesn't know so don't take it out on him." Klaus thought about it he cursed "fuck fine." He let go and went in the corner "it won't work mIkael is more stronger our mother made him like that and besides even if we did get the drop on him he has a white oak stake. Means if he kill me every vampire I ever turned will die with me."

Jag thought Jacen he still loves him but how could he do that i guess dying changes a lot so still recovering from Klaus attack Rebekah found a glass or mug and bite her wrist. The blood dripping into the mug and she gave to Jag "here drink it will heal you." Jag looked at it "do you realize you are asking me to drink blood."

Klaus told Jag the truth "I heard you done it before with jacen so don't act righteous." So he grabbed the mug and drank the blood down and he felt the pain go away "damn you were right anyhow now what?" Rebekah stood up and saw Klaus checking out the windows "just like Klaus said we wait until the rest of family comes here." Jag knew he has to enjust to this new life style.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just i hope this good it is for me. But if is something out of place please tell me.

**A week later**

 

The blinding light faded. Kol is groaning and the sunlight is burning on him. He opened his eyes and saw what the town in the Caribbean looked like Kingston. Kol saw Aurora next to him and went over to body and woke her up by touching her shoulder "hey love wake up." She got woken up "where are we?" Kol saw his surroundings "I am guessing 1715 Kingston in the Caribbean."

He saw Jaina behind a tree, went to check on her he put his fingers on her neck and began reading her pulse "she is alive." Aurora is awed time travel it works "wait how are you here weren't you daggered in 1702." Kol picked up Jaina and turned to explain to Aurora "I still am but that is the past me so ever watched back to the future." the red head remembered that movie "the film." Kol is not amused "no the novel yes the film if we see each other or kill any one important to our lives we will disappear."

Aurora followed him into a Tavern and sat in a chair Kol paid for a table "wow that means I can see Tristan again."

 

Jaina is still passed out in the next chair while Kol finished paying for the drinks and room "no no don't do that anyhow i heard a rumor there is blood sucking monsters in Havana. I was daggered in this time do you know any vampires here in this time." Aurora took a drink of her Whiskey strong stuff and looked around the tavern "the only vampire i heard in this area was mikael." Kol nearly choked on his drink "excuse me we are in deep shit."

Jaina groaned and woke up she opened her eyes "who are you? Wait kol right." Kol smiled and told her "how are you feeling." She looked around it looks like they are bar of some sorts "where is my family or brother?" Aurora knew this will be hard so she told Kol "I will be right back i need a bite to eat." Kol stopped her and grabbed her arm "just be careful alright."

She smiled and left the tavern. Meanwhile Jaina is so confused so she talked with Kol some more "we are in a different galaxy and in the past its funny really cause we have to make sure not see your past self’s." Jaina sighed eat some cooked meat looks like steak and green beans "not bad but still very different."

Jaina finished the meal and stared at Kol "where did your girlfriend go?" He looked over to see she is not back yet this could be a problem he placed his mug on the table "she is not my girlfriend and come on lets go." Jaina got up and followed him outside the town looked very old and primitive, she kept on following him then he stopped and they saw three dead bodies ripped apart. Kol bent down to check out the remains and sighed "Aurora where are you? Come on we should leave before we get caught being the ones who did this."

Kol and Jaina is about to leave the area but he heard British troopers coming. So he grabbed Jaina and vamp ran into a closet in the area. Jaina and Kol is face to face she told him "what the hell?" Kol placed a hand to cover her mouth and looked out he whispered "hush be quiet oh shit we are going to be in trouble."

The commander saw the remains four bodies he said “what devil did this we have to inform everyone." While that was happening Aurora came back with blood on her clothes and her face didn’t know it was the British instead of Kol "What is it love. Boo hoo i killed four British troopers for not getting me a drink." Then she saw it was not Kol and saw them ready their muskets are about to fire "oh shit."

Aurora vamp ran away the bullets it hit the house instead they ran off after her, the area is clear so Kol and Jaina step out of the closet Kol kicked the bucket on the ground "damn it we are so going to die." jaina didn't know what the hell is going on so she comfort him and placed her hands on Kols arms "you keep on mentioning that why?"

Kol is so pissed he turned to Jaina and smiled "well our father is in the area for a long story short he wants to kill all of us he would kill everyone in this town to get to us plus stronger."

Jaina tried to sense her family but her force powers is not there anymore but she tried to grab her lightsaber but it was not that. "Oh yeah your lightsaber was not on you when we teleported by the way how is the force." Jaina saw a bench and placed her hand out and tried to lift it but nothing "shit i am powerless." Kol got up and hugged her "come here even if you lost your force you are still important i will protect you." Jaina felt the words cheer her up and yet she likes him so she let go of Kol "thanks so now what?"

 

Kol used his super hearing and heard Aurora in a farm or warehouse he can hear cows, animals. "Grabbed their weapons we are going to rescue Aurora." jaina picked up a belt that has a sword and pistols on it she got off one of bodies.

She is following Kol while putting the belt on around her hip 'so what's the plan?" Kol explained while running through the streets of Kingston "we charge in kill everyone."

Jaina stopped she remember she is a peacekeeper not a murderer "well no i won't kill guards doing their duty." Kol stopped and turned around to face her "please don't be like that you sound like my brother Finn. It's fine okay." She smiled yet she told Kol "alright lets go i see them over there." they saw like 15 British solders surrounding the warehouse so he told Jaina "ready." Jaina saw he no weapon and said "you have no weapon."

Kol winked at her and charged vamp-speeds toward them, shoving one into the fence spike. The wooden planks  is smashed into pieces as Jaina quickly stands to her feet and kicks a trooper in the chest as he tries to get up.

Once Jaina is upright, the commander punches her hard in the face, but she recovers quickly and grabs his's shoulders in her hands before head butting him he got knock out. Kol angrily shoves one into one of the balcony's support beams on the second floor of the warehouse, but Jaina responds by shoving a guard backward just as hard and punching him in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees. Kol grabs a brute guard by the back of the coat and tosses him into the wall, which he smashes as he slides across it. Jaina glares at this one guard she knows he is force sensitive and follows palpatine as she brought out her sword in preparation for more fighting.

The Sith told Jaina "palpatine would reward me for killing you." Jaina responds by furiously lunges for him and punches him in the face, only for the sith to immediately swing his right leg and kick Jaina so hard in the chest she's pushed backward.

When Jaina speeds toward him, the sith holds out his arm, keeping Jaina at arm's length so she can come no closer. However, Jaina simply lets her sword and slash him on the forearm, causing the sith to roar in pain.

He lets go of Jaina, allowing her to punch him in the face with a right cross before kicking him in the chin and speeding around to hold him in a head-lock, which the sith slips out of with force speed before elbowing Jaina in the face and throwing her across the warehouse and into the far wall and landed in the grass outside. Kol picked up the sith by the throat and threw him at the tree "picking on girls are we pick on someone your size."

The sith  got out of the tree and pulled a wooden stake from his side out and threw it aside the sith backhands Kol so hard that he flies backward to the wall, causing kol to leap to his feet to fight against him.

Kol gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, the sith only has time to lunge at him before Kol hits him in the chin with a right hook and sends him flying to the floor then the sith got up and looked at Kol. "Wow you are good but I love to dance with you all day my master would be please about Jaina survival."

He began to run away but Kol vamp-speeds toward him, only for the sith to kick him backward in the chest. Kol continues to try to fight him, only to be defeated at every turn. the sith lifts Kol up by the lapels and about to stake him with a white oak, so he smashes a wagon against the siths head and uses the second of disorientation to get him to drop the assassin, but in the process the sith used force lightning exploded on his skin and is burning him. He kept on doing it making scream in pain, Aurora finally came to help and saw this sith has British troopers so she lunges for the assassin, and the two begin fighting.

Though they both manage most of each others' blows, the sith clearly has the upper hand. He eventually kicks Aurora down onto the ground, and then kicks her again so that she's laying flat on her back. He grabs Aurora in a choke-hold and is about to stake her when Jaina kicks him backward, allowing him to rise to his feet.

She stomps on the siths hand before he can grab the stake, which is lying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again. The assassin once again knocks Aurora tries to stake her, while Aurora desperately tries to keep the stake from piercing her skin. Eventually, the assassin manages to stab her in the shoulder. Aurora screams in pain. Jaina grabs her blade from the ground before stabbing the sith in the chest with it. He screams out in pain and falls to the ground bleeding a lot.

Jaina saw Aurora on the ground and offered her hand to help her up "damn fighting without the force is killer." Aurora knew that Jaina saved her life maybe she is good person she saw Kol on the ground so she went to help him up "thanks for saving my life not many people do that." Jaina smiled and went over where Aurora and kol is and notices he heard noises.

She turned and saw the assassin getting away and knew he would be dead soon maybe "leave him anyhow we should move we are gathering a crowd."

So Jaina and Aurora helped Kol up and he said "go to the house on the far edge of town that is my safe house i traveled here in 1695." So they helped Kol to the house it looked like shit barely standing together.

Jaina let go of Kol and opened the door it looks empty except skeletons, dried blood, few chairs so she lit the candles around the room and asked while Aurora helped him to a chair "what kind of place was this used for." Kol smiled and turned to her "what do you think?" Jaina face dropped so she looked outside no one followed them. Aurora saw Kol not healing the sith must have poisoned him "Jaina watch him i will be back he was poisoned."

She vamp ran out the house then Jaina went over to Kol side and tried to help him 'what can i do?" Kol is breathing erratically, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his muscles are tense he saw Jaina barely told her "there should be a crate of herbs and healing plants below you."

Jaina saw the handle of the floor and pulled up the floor raised up a crate is there. So she picked it up and placed it next to Kol she opened it. "My god what am i looking for I am not the nerd." the box had you named all the herbs, plants, potions, vervain, etc. Kol said weakly "vervain and sage mix it together then put in that cup. But you need to cut yourself blood binds it together." Jaina is shocked so she grabbed the knife in the box and took a deep breath.

She used the knife and sliced her skin on her hand blood began dripping from her hand fast she put her hand over the cup. Then she found a cloth and wrapped it around her hand tighten it and put the herbs in the cup.

She stirs it with the knife; Jaina grabbed the cup and brought it over to Kols mouth told him "drink." So Jaina helped him drink it, Kol began to feel much better and he opened his eyes and saw Jaina beautiful face. Jaina saw him then out of the blue Kol moved into a Passionate kiss to Jaina. She kissed back and felt Kols cold lips to her warm ones. They felt like they were happy and fireworks, Jaina stopped and looked at him "wow your are so hot."

Kol smiled got up and picked up her 'you saved me so i have to repay you somehow." Jaina is so happy for once in her life they just stay there kissing passionately what seems like forever.

 

 

Jacen and Lucien is on the jackdaw with Edward they dropped anchor at Nassau. They rowed to the beach are on dry land, Jacen sighs it has been a week no word on anyone "Edward are you sure we can be safe here from those Templar's bastards." He hoped they did anyhow back to his old life pirate he has to see Tetch about getting supplies "don't worry mate we are fine."

Lucien went off to scout ahead, Jacen followed Edward in the center of the town he saw a man with a black beard at the tavern we seems to be going. Tetch saw Kenway "aye it’s great to see you again kenway." they shook hands and he saw him with someone 'who is your friend." Edward is about to speak but not before Lucien came up behind Jacen "he is mine we are a part of his crew."

Kenway told him and homigold in the corner "you see how they fight savage and i think we could use them." Tetch saw their clothing very strange but yet he crossed his arms "alright anyhow let’s talk more about what you encountered in Havana."

They went to talk while that is happening Lucien is checking out Jacen and maybe we can spend time together "hey Jacen I love you." Jacen heard him and turned around he smiled "I love you too." But Jacen sensed something off in this town like a old presence is here. He tried to focus calm his breathing and cut off every sound, people in the town, He saw a familiar figure it looked like Jag that’s impossible. Jacen went back to real life and saw Lucien smiling at him "i think Jag is here we need to find him." Lucien smile and happiness dropped into an angry face.

He quickly grabbed Jacen arm "should i be worried Jacen." Jacen saw into his green eyes he is angry why he thought "about what?" Lucien then vamp-speeds him into alley and he grabbed his neck. Placed him in choke hold "I love you but thats not good enough for you. I thought we had something."

Jacen felt the choke hold so he grabs his's shoulders in his hands before head butting him, Lucien fell back then Jacen put him in a choke hold "He is a friend yes i still care for him, but i love you." He let go of his lover. Lucien recovered he looks at Jacen his face tells he loves him not Jag anymore he didn't what he was thinking.

So he grabbed Jacen hands and brought them up to a embrace He lean to give Jacen a kiss. Klaus saw them making out and had to say something "we’ll look who it is. I haven't seen you for, how long has it been? lets see there was a insane dark Jedi, some family drama, and oh, that's right there was a blinding light."

They both looked it is Klaus; Jacen broke the embrace and ran up to him "we have trying to find you?" Klaus smiled and yet Lucien is in the background not want to see me "yeah same here did you start the rumors about a human ripper." Jacen felt guilty he did so he saw Klaus waved them over "over here our house is this way."

Jacen caught up to Klaus "yes when i first came here i killed someone Lucien covered it up mostly." Klaus knew something else is going on so he didn't say anything back.

They arrived the house he walked in meanwhile Jag and Rebekah is standing and kissing passionately so Jag curved her face of they were so focused with each other they didn't hear them come in. Jacen saw them together Jag said to Rebekah "this week with you has been lovely romantic and more than Jacen ever could." That broke Jacens heart he felt like he is dying again but he is alive. Klaus told his sister 'hey love birds."

They moved away from each other, Jag saw Jacen he is overjoyed so he began to walk towards him Jacen raised his pistol to him “How long did you wait replacing me? A day, a week I trusted you now I want to kill you." Jag staring the barrel of the gun and feared for his life.

Then Klaus sat down on their couch they imported from New Orleans and saw Rebekah about to get between them "sister sit now or the dagger." She sat next to him, Klaus turned to Rebekah and told her “I letting them fight it out." Jag told Jacen with his hands up “it’s not what you think it is i was compelled.” Jacen cocked his flintlock pistol and he brought it over to his head.

He is so heartbroken but feels like he should let it go “don’t give me that shit you are not compelled I heard you when we walked in.” Jag still having his hands up and looked him in the eyes “I love her with my heart why are you jealous?”

Jacen did felt jealous he hated this so he threw a punch to Jag he felt the punch his body went back and hit the ground hard, he sighed.

 

He went down too his level and began choking him. But Jag knows he is bleeding from his mouth and his nose a lot. He is fearing for his life he struggling Jag looked to Rebekah she came in between them and kicked Jacen in the wall she  comfort Jag to see if he is okay. Meanwhile Jag  licked his upper lips still blood dripping down he tasted it, Rebekah  brought both of her hands up to her lovers  shoulders and looked at him "you happy now?"

He smiled he felt like a weight went off his heart. Lucien grabbed Jacen by the arm and keeps him calm “why did you do that?” He looked with disgust at jacen he saw what he felt guilty but still mad though “he cheated on me.”

Lucien felt really betrayed and punch him but Jacen caught with his instinct and told him “what are you doing?” Lucien spoke in a not good manner “dare you say that he has moved on he didn’t know you even alive maybe you should acted on it years ago but what about us?” Jacen felt like his heart is being pulled apart his love for Lucien and his old love Jag. Yet he saw Rebekah comfort Jag, his anger flared he went towards her.

Not before, Lucien charged vamp-speeds toward Jacen, punched him. His body went flying into and through six buildings. He recovered and got up and saw him ran to Lucien kicked him into the glass window overlooking the castle it shatters. Jacen picked up Lucien by the throat and threw him to one of the doors of a house "do you realize how long i waited for him but in the end he choose someone else."

Lucien got out of the door frame and pulled a wooden stake from his side out and threw it aside "All this rage all directed at me, and for what? I love you let him go.” Lucien backhands Jacen so hard that he flies backward to the wall, causing Jacen to leap to his feet to fight against him. Jacen gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, Lucien only has time to lunge at him before Jacen hits him in the chin with a right hook and sends him flying to the floor then Lucien got up and looked at Jacen.

He told Lucien “I don’t know why this anger is so strong heighten emotions.” Lucien vamp-speeds toward him, only for Jacen to kick him backward in the chest. Lucien continues to try to fight him. Jacen lifts Lucien up by the lapels. But he smashes a vase against Jacens head and uses the second of disorientation to get him to drop Jacen pins him on the ground. Lucien is on top of him holding him yet they are gathering a crowd but they don’t seem to bother them. “Calm down please.”

Jacen is feeling overwhelmed with emotions and he doesn’t know what to do so he let go of the anger for now. Lucien got up and so did Jacen “we have to move on lets go back.” Jacen couldn’t go back he saw Edward he went off “I am sorry Lucien I can’t.” Lucien tried to reach Jacen and grabbed his hands to and looked his in eyes blue sapphire glow. Jacen saw into Lucien eyes and told him the truth while he brought one hand to his neck. “I love you but I want you know i going to walk away and I am never come back.” Lucien knew he had to ask “alright i understand just be careful.” Jacen smiled and kissed Lucien he never saw him again.

Lucien got back to Klaus safe house and told him “where’s Jacen.” Lucien sighed sat down on a chair saw a bottle of whiskey and gulp a big drink. “He’s gone and he is never coming back.” Jag felt pissed and went up to him “why did you let him leave?” Lucien looked at him “Because he need time to get through this.” Klaus saw the damage they did “why did the fuck did you guys do we have to go now Mikael could be already here.”

So they began packing and to take ship someplace else Rebekah told everyone “wait do we know where we are going?”

Klaus grabbed her arm “no time let’s take the first ride out of here.” Rebekah is mad and got free from him so she told “I don’t want to run any more Nik.” Lucien told them he thought of something “maybe Kingston I heard kol had a safe house there it’s a start.” Klaus remembered kol mentioned something about that so he said “nice work Lucien your right lets go to Kingston.”

Jag went to Rebekah to help her; they are packing the supplies for the trip. She saw Jag helping her yet she gave him a hug “thank you i love you.” He felt her embrace and decide to kiss her. Rebekah back with warm lips and curved his face. He is surprised but shock then melts in her embrace. Jag stopped and looked into her face “I hope we can have a life together i never felt this love for another women or man before.”

She smiled then she broke the embrace “very want to stand here forever kissing but we have to move.”

They went out the house followed by Klaus meanwhile Lucien is falling behind so the hybrid saw him and said “what wrong?” Lucien is looking at the ocean view and still had a copy of the ring he gave jacen for his daylight ring. But this one is for marriage in his hand. He is thinking of throwing it in the ocean “what’s wrong. Let’s see Jag broke Jacen heart and now he’s gone. What we had was fun also something else but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Klaus got closer to Lucien and touched his shoulder “I know how you feel but after we find my family we are leaving this time back to our original time.” Lucien took off Klaus hand and looked him with anger “this that all you care about of course it is, your you but I won’t come back with you i staying here and I am going to find him.”

Klaus smirks before lunging for Lucien. Lucien has just been tossed into a stone wall by Klaus; making him so angry he speeds over to Klaus and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Lucien throws several punches, which Klaus blocks with his hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Lucien in the face. Klaus then grabs Lucien in a choke-hold “you can’t stay here there is already a version of you here your past self living if guys see each it would cause a fracture in the time and space continuum. In another words we would never exist or god knows what will happen.”

Lucien kind of figured that he grabbed Klaus hands and threw him 8 feet behind him. He landed it hurt a bit but he got up saw Lucien coming to him “I know that I can hide myself during this time I am in the American colonies right now.” Klaus sighed he knows he can’t fight or control true love so he told him “Alright don’t do anything stupid or change anything.” Lucien smiled and vamp-ran to where the ships are docked.

Klaus went where Rebekah is sitting at with Jag at a Tavern “Lucien is gone to look for Jacen. Come on lets go to Kingston.” Jag helps Rebekah help by holding her bags “I know we will be fine.”

Rebekah is following Klaus though the crowds of people and smiled at Jag “thanks but maybe we can have a proper date when this is all over.”

 

Meanwhile Jacen is on the jackdaw with Edward but the captain told Jacen “are you sure you want this.” Jacen placed his hands on the jackdaw side rails and looked at Nassau. “I have to move on with my life and the only I can do that is to go with you pirating.” Edward smiled and patted his back “That’s great mate lets go have some fun. Adewale tell the crew to drop Anchor.” Adewale told him “yes captain.”

Edward has his hands on the wheel and told Jacen “sea life is fun but i am doing this cause of my wife Caroline to get rich and live a good life.” Jacen smiled he wished he found true love but he will never now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Weeks Later Kingston**

 

Jaina suddenly, becomes overwhelmed with the urge to feed. As her fangs retract, and starts feeding on him a pirate, but Jaina was hungry she kept on feeding he literally rips off his head, which falls away from his body. She dropped the body and told Kol “damn that was good Aurora is right about this pirate gang doing slave trafficking.”

Kol smiled and he stabs a pirate man in the chest but not before he said something “just you wait the emperor and mikael will kill you both.” Jaina heard what he said and went to his almost dead corpse “wait hold on tell us.” Kol bent up down his level and took out the knife.

He bites his wrists and brought his hand over to his mouth “drink it.” The pirate is drinking the blood, Jaina saw and looked at Kol “If palpatine and is mikael working we are in deep shit.”

Kol saw the wound healed then he one hand on his neck choking him “now I don’t save lives of filthy pirates tell us what you know and maybe if I feel like it you may walk out of here alive.” The pirate looked Jaina and told them the truth “there this meeting between them tonight at the British mansion here but the vampire hunter doesn’t know it’s a trap to kill him.” Jaina knew why so she turned to Kol “kill the next strongest person in this world then it would be his but the question is how he found out about vampires, and him.”

Kol let the man go “go leave this place and never come back plus if I knew that you warned them I will kill you.” He ran off Jaina comfort Kol and said “hey love its okay we have to scout out the mansion. But first let’s go for a drink at the Tavern.” Kol smiled and followed her. They arrived at the Tavern yet Aurora was already waiting for them with drinks and brought her mug up “did you catch them and judging from the blood a fun killing spree.”

Then she gulps down the mug, Kol and Jaina sat down but Kol began first while pouring the bottle of whiskey in the cup “well we did but we learned Mikael is here.”

Aurora spit out her drink it went on the table “oh my god we have to go.” Jaina explained more of it “he is here for a secret meeting with palpatine for his skills to hunt down Klaus.” She finished her sentence and took the bottle from Kol the whiskey and drank some. Aurora is confused and is half drunk “you mean the crazy old man murderer from the films.” Jaina sighed and told her “yes that guy but we going to scout the mansion in 2 hours so be sober please.”

Aurora looked over to Kol is somewhat happier so she said to him “well I am going to get us more whiskey and food be right back.” She got up and nearly almost lost her balance “I am okay.” She left to the bartender, Kol didn’t know what to do he just looked at Jaina took his left hand and placed it on Jaina’s cheek. He lean in whispered in her ear “I love you but to be fair I miss technology.”

Jaina holds up her cup and said “I drink to that.” She gulp it down like a shot and saw Aurora come back with no food or drinks instead she sat down “guess what I just heard and found out a person checked in guess who?” Kol had no time for her games and made a disgusted noise “what the suspense is killing me.”

He said sarcastically Aurora grabbed the piece of paper that the name on it “the ripper” Jaina didn’t know anyone by that “who?” Kol thought it is a sign so he told Jaina “it is a killer that rips apart bodies.” Aurora crossed her arms and said the thing they were hoping “it’s Klaus he used that name before, he is in room 8.” They went up from their seats to go upstairs not before Jaina took the whiskey bottle with her. Kol took the lead and kept on going down the hallway to the last room on the right.

 

It said room 9 but the sign is old maybe no one used it over five years, Kol knocked and then the door opened. They went in and saw Klaus “took you longer enough to figure that out brother.” Kol hugged Klaus and said “it has been 3 weeks where were you guys?” Jaina saw Rebekah, and Jag too but no Jacen so she is happy to see Jag okay “hey Jag where is Jacen is he not here do we go find him.” Klaus stopped talking to Kol about what happened, Rebekah is silent and Jag holding his lover. Jaina knew something is off “can someone tell me what happened to my brother. Or that boyfriend he was with.”

Jag he had to tell her he let go of Rebekah and got up “Jacen is gone and he is not coming back.” Jaina broke heart but she went into denial “wait I would have felt his death even without the force we are twins.” Jag came closer to her and gave her a hug “no he is not dead he left and is not never coming back to us or you, and family ever again.”

Jaina felt that was even worse just like after the yuuzhan vong war he left but this time Jag tone feels like he meant it “what happened?”

Jag was to guilty to say anything so instead Klaus said it “he left us back in Nassau three weeks ago because he could not believe that Jag is with my sister Rebekah. He felt betrayed and the anger was intense so went on a ship last time we saw him.” Jaina couldn’t believe it that either Jag went onto someone else or Jacen is gone for good this time.

She sat down and got an idea “no we can look for him make him come back.” Klaus began laughing “now you sound like me daring but, no Jacen does not want to be found give him time, maybe vampires hold long grudges.”

Jaina went outside for some air Aurora followed her “Jaina wait I know how you feel my brother locked me up in temple and I felt lonely.” Aurora and Jaina are talking out back in a alley behind the Tavern “Thanks Aurora but why would he leave me or everyone back in the star wars galaxy.”

Aurora hugged her and said “I don’t know much about Jacen but I heard I am guessing he was using Lucien to get Jag to be jealous and hurt him. Jag heart got broken by Jacen so when Rebekah came along he fell mad in love with her and moved on.” Jaina knew where this was going “let me guess Jacen didn’t move on and he can’t accept him with someone else so that’s why he left.”  Jaina saw someone in the distance he looked like Klaus but he is not “who is that Aurora?” She let go of Jaina and turned around and saw Mikael looking for someone but not them “shit shit it’s mikael we have to tell Klaus.”

Kol is sitting at the table in their room and reading a book about the British Empire “where is Lucien Nik.” Klaus is lying on the bed with his hands around his head “he went to find Jacen.” Kol thought we could not see our past self’s “how about his other self or us.” Rebekah told him “I am sure he is fine.”

Jaina came rushing in and Aurora slams the door “we need to move now.” Jaina said, Kol went to her, kisses her. “I love it when you get serious.” She smiled and blushed but then Aurora step in told them, “Mikael is here he is looking for palpatine I believe.” Klaus got up and freaked out, “we have to run now if he saw Jaina and Kols mess.”

Kol hold Klaus down and told him, “I don’t believe that we can follow him come on.” Klaus agreed and went over to Rebekah hugged her “i love you sister just in case i get killed.” Rebekah feels the comfort and love. “I love you too Nik but you need all the help you can get against Mikael and that sith.” He sighed and put down his bags, “What is your plan Kol?”

Kol sat down and discussed the plan “first me and Jaina will go see Mikael. Say we want to help kill you.” Klaus is pacing being inpatient and said “or maybe you really this feel about me.” Kol locked eyes with Klaus and got up. He brought his hand to Klaus hand holding his shirt collar and Kol smirks at him before grabbing him by the back of the neck and squeezing it threateningly. Klaus narrows his eyes at Kol skeptically He takes Klaus hand and pulls it off his neck “I saved you remember at Boston 2135. Now why would I want you to die?”

Klaus let go of his rage and told him “I am sorry now please continue.” Kol sat back down, he and Jaina is holding hands. “Well after we had mikaels trust, we go to the meeting and see-.” He is interrupted by Aurora “then you strike him the old guy.”

Kol made a disgusted noise then he tried to explain it “no cause he would see it coming and besides he has the power of 1000 witches does that clear it up for you.” Aurora thought about it made sense but she did see something. “I get it make mikael attack palpatine?” Jaina saw the truth but it is missing something so she told her “are you sober focus Aurora.”

She put down her glass of blood and went to them “no you guys are not seeing it before Kol and Mikael get there. Klaus go their join him palpatine.” Klaus saw the plan he finished Aurora plan for her “Then we both know that Mikael would attack him for lying to him and sided with Klaus. When they wear each other down. Kill two birds with one stone.”

Everyone realize it now Jaina saw Aurora and got up from the chair is sitting in. She smiled and hugged Aurora “you are my best friend ever forget what I just said before about you being sober.” Aurora feels the hug and embrace back but then she said “but I have no idea if this will work it might backfire.”

Rebekah thought about it and told Klaus “it might work but it is the only plan we have.” Kol liked her plan better but he saw a lot weapons on a bench in the motel room “it the all the weapons you can find it’s a bunch.” Klaus went over to Kol and touched his shoulder “yeah I figured we needed everything.” Jag went to Rebekah and kissed her then he spoke to the group “um aren’t we forgetting something Palpatine has lightsabers and the force Jaina does not, neither do we.”

Jaina looked at Jag and told him “I am fine I been practicing my skills, and I do remember something Jacen said back on Sullust. Dark or light is a title but if you are no longer part of the force, I am more capable than him more skilled he doesn’t know I am vampire more strength.” So now Klaus left to join Palpatine while Kol told Jaina “come on we should scout it out before mikael finds it.” They left the hotel room for the mansion to recon.

 

Meanwhile Aurora and Jag is hiding in some bushes on the front property. She is looking at the house with 22st century goggles with zoom in and out and told Jaina “looks clear but it is to quiet.” Jaina is behind the house with Kol trying to pick the lock to the back door it is empire code locked. She talked back “thanks just keep an eye out if Mikael comes.”

Jaina went back to hacking the lock while Kol is watching behind them. She took one of her hands to motherboard and unclips a cord. Then she plug it in the door controls still nothing, so Jaina saw maybe a overload could open the door. So she took the cords and inserts them into her old holo comm and to the door. “Give me a minute.” Kol stood up and heard footsteps they must be in the garden.

So Kol touched her shoulder and told her “hurry this stealth mission is about to fail.” Jaina typed in the buttons on her holo comm to dial a lot of people at once it will overload. So she got up from her knees and grabbed Kol. Vamp ran into a shed in the area. Jaina and Kol is face to face she told him "this explosion is big?" Kol placed a hand to her right side of her face and looked out he whispered “what did you do?” Jaina grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes “not now we have to deal with palpatine.”

He knew that killing this insane sadist murderer is Jaina fault well it was Lukes. Jaina and Kol saw the circuit go critical the whole mansions shield and mainframe is fried.

Then Jaina and Kol went out of the shed with ready weapons. Jaina saw Mikael, Klaus, and Rebekah fighting, she grabbed Kols Hand “Go help your family.” Kol ran to help Klaus with Mikael.

Jaina saw palpatine is the courtyard and told him “this is for Jacen you made him leave.” He started laughing and turned around “I did no such thing Jacen left cause he was tired your family drama bullshit.” Aurora threw Jaina her lightsaber “here this might help. Me and Jag will deal with the Imps.”

She caught the hilt and ignited it the purple blade came out “you will die murderer.” He smiled and moved closer to Jaina “killing is not the Jedi way.”

 

Palpatine was already whirling; leaping toward her with his crimson blade coming around at neck height Jaina brought her lightsaber up automatically to block the attack.

Then Palpatine was over Jaina, his red blade arching down. Jaina whipped his purple lightsaber around to block, catching her blade about halfway up the shaft and filling the air with a sizzling shower of sparks.

Palpatine grabbed his hilt with both hands and began to push, slowly driving the tip of her saber down towards Jaina’s eye. The glow was as blinding as the heat was searing, and Jaina's vision blossomed into a fiery red blur. Jaina brought her free hand up and did a force push, He flew off long enough to grabbed Jag “I got your boy toy.”, then Palpatine kicked him in the side.

The tip of a small, wedge shaped blade scraped against his and sent a blazing bolt of pain shooting into his body. "Never" he kicked him again, sending another bolt of pain deep into his stomach. "Steal." He kicked again. "My Empire." Jaina turned the palm of her hand toward Palpatine and pushed with the force. The move did not surprise him as much as he had hoped. As she flew away Aurora came in and picked up Jag and went off the battlefield she saw Jaina mouthing “thank you.”

 

Palpatine snarled and held forth his right hand.

 

Force lightning crackled from his fingertips, filled the space between them. Jaina interposed her lightsaber, drew the lightning to it, and started walking toward Palpatine. The power swirled around the Purple blade, sizzling, crackling, pushed against Palpatine, but he strode through i. The skin of his hands blistered and bleeding but Jaina endured the pain. As she walked, she spun his blade in an arc above his head, gathering the lightning, then flung it back to Palpatine.

 

It slammed into his chest lifted him bodily from the ground, and threw him harder against the far wall.

 

"Let go you cause this family enough suffering." Palpatine got back up to his feet, his dark robes charred and smoking. A snarl split his face. Jaina vented her rage in a continuous roar as she unleashed a furious series of attack blows: an overhand upper slash that Palpatine parried with his lightning blade he made; a low stab that Palpatine barely sidestepped; a side kick that connected to Palpatine side.

 

He growled "how come my power is not wining?" Jaina told him "if you’re so scared of me then meet you death." Palpatine is unleashing another force lightning wave blast. But Jaina open herself to the force knowing that she only have it for a while and gave her unlimited power so she picked up Palpatine and threw him so hard his own Mansion, then the wall, and finally Jaina brought him down on her lightsaber to kill him once and for all. “go back to hell monster.” Said Jaina and then Jaina took out her blade and are slashing him in all different directions. She saw him explode with force with blue dark energy. Jaina feels he is gone forever.

 

Meanwhile Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah is fighting Mikael. Kol laughed and strikes. Kol smirks before lunging for Mikael. Klaus has just been tossed into a stone wall by Mikael; making him so angry he speeds over to his father and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully.

Then Klaus throws several punches, which Mikael blocks with his bloodied hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Klaus in the face. Kol then grabs Mikael in a choke-hold, “Father stop this enough bloodshed.” Forcing Mikael to try to break free, by choking Kol as well.

After a moment, Kol twists Mikael’s wrist and slams the heel of his hand against Mikael’s nose, which causes him to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. He's thrown into the backyard and leans against a table it for a moment as Kol grabs him by the neck and slams his head against the table.

They slide down the table, and Mikael puts one of his feet against the weapon racks for leverage so he can have the force to slam Kol in the face with a metal statue he grabbed from the ground. Klaus pants as he recovers from the blow, and Mikael throws the statue onto the floor before bracing for their next round.

Klaus roundhouse kicks Mikael in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away and land in a heap on the ground. Furious, Kol leaps a dozen feet into the air and lunges at him with his Knife.

He tackles Mikael, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions. While Mikael, Klaus and Kol continue to fight. Just as Klaus kicks Mikael to the floor. He then straddles Mikael, and though he tries to stab Klaus while he's down, Klaus easily turns the stake on him, and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him Klaus smirks "Not as weak as you remember, am I?"

Klaus breaks the stake out of his grip and goes to stab him, but Mikael throws the gold dagger at Rebekah, forcing Kol to use vampire powers he speeds quick toward her and catch it before it stabs her in the heart.

This gives Mikael the opportunity he needs to steal the dagger back. Mikael stabs Kol in the chest with the dagger but Jaina came in did a force pull on the dagger it went her hand.“not today Mikael.” Once Kol is upright, Klaus punches Mikael hard in the face, but He recovers quickly and grabs Kols' shoulders in his hands before head butting him. Klaus angrily shoves Mikael into one of the balcony's support beams, but Mikael responds by shoving Klaus backward just as hard and punching Klaus in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.

While Klaus is recovering, Mikael grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him into the building structure, which he smashes as he fell on to the house. Mikael glares at Kol “My son help me kill the beast and I will let you do whatever you want I won’t step in.” Kol is thinking about it but Jaina he saw he remembered the love for her “No you hunt us all over the world I understand why but I love you father.”

Mikaels guard dropped a bit then Rebekah stabs him with the dagger he starts desiccate. Klaus got out the debris and went out the half burned down house. He saw Mikael on the ground “he is dead.” Rebekah nodded and is embracing Jag “no daggered cause we can’t kill him Nik does in 300 years from now.”

 

Klaus Vortex Manipulator came back on and it is online. He went over to his family and told Rebekah “Well I guess Palpatine death is a ancient power source time to go back to our present time.” Rebekah could not believe it he does not care so she went to Nik and grabbed his arm“we can’t I mean I love Jag.” Klaus made a disgusted noise and put her hand off him“we can we already lived in this time remember we have to go back 2135.” Rebekah last thing she remembered was London “wait I been daggered that long for me the year I last remember it was the year 2075.”

Kol told her“yeah Logan got to you first sorry we didn’t get there in time. Anyhow we can’t go we can bring Jaina and Jag along.” Klaus hated telling this time and space talk“for the last time we live this time already lets go.” Jaina came in and kisses Kol“why not we won’t do anything.” Klaus got out what a appears to be map“here there is a vortex Manipulator in my house in the fireplace in 2017 you guys can’t go you have to go back the star wars galaxy.”

Jag and Jaina is in shock then he said “no after there is a world better than that light and dark shit place. I love Rebekah I thought you were done tearing up her boyfriends.” Kol knew he is right “I am sorry guys but I agree with Klaus you guys don’t belong here so in 300 years from now go to our house then leave. Klaus have you ran into Elijah or Finn maybe Freya.”Klaus is pressing buttons on his device it “yes they are in the present waiting for us so say your goodbyes.”

Rebekah began hungrily kissing Jag, wrapping her hands over Jag head. Jag just out of the blue passionately Kissed Rebekahs back with warm lips and curved her face. She is surprised but shock then melts in his embrace. Rebekah stopped and broke the kiss “I love you so much I hope we see each other again.”

She is crying they hugged. Kol embraces Jaina looked at her in the eyes "look now you need to find Jacen if not bad shit will start to happen, we had our fun." Jaina felt really bad for doing this "Kol what we had was real and i still care about you." she went up to kiss Kol but she is pushed away "Don't make me feel better we are both adults just know I still care, I will be your love forever long it takes."

Kol put one hand on Jaina’s face he smiled and broke the embrace. Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah are together they put their hands on the device on Klaus arm. Then Nik told Jaina “oh yeah be sure to undaggered Mikael we don’t want history to change.

Aurora you stay behind and please keep them out of trouble.” Aurora knew this much she might see Tristan again before he is the ocean, but one good thing she looked to Jaina her maybe only best friend. She has to protect her and keep her safe. Aurora told Klaus “yes I will and I promise not change anything,” Klaus smiled and punched in the controls in his time device 2135 he said to Jaina “good luck with the bloodlust as a vampire.”

 

Then the original family vanished, Jaina went over to Mikael desiccate body and grabbed the dagger took it out of his heart. She put the dagger in her back pocket, Jag and Aurora is burning all the star wars technology plus the building. Jaina told them “come on hurry up Mikael could wake up anytime.”

They hurried to Jaina’s side and made it back to their hotel room. Aurora saw a bottle of London imported Whiskey on the table maybe a present from Klaus. She grabbed it and popped the cap began drinking it, Jag sat down on the bed and put his hands over his face he sighed “now what?” Jaina told Jag she is pacing for a while then she is looking out the window “we find Jacen and Lucien even if it takes 300 years.”  


End file.
